Julie und der Tränkemeister
by Abraxania
Summary: Nach dem Tod Dumbledores flieht Severus Snape, verfolgt von Ministerium und Todessern, in die Muggelwelt und trifft auf die junge MuggelPolizistin Julie, die ihm immer wieder über den Weg läuft. Kann sie ihm helfen, Dinge zu korrigieren?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Die Figuren und das Harry-Potter-Universum dieses Romans sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling bis auf einige neue Charaktere, die ich hinzugefügt habe. Es handelt sich um reine Fanfiction!**

_Was soll ich sagen. Diese Geschichte entstand, weil meine liebe Freundin Kathi mir gesagt hat, dass sie ja gerne auch mal eine Geschichte über Snape lesen würde, denn Snape hätte sowas einmaliges... Tja, hier ist der Prolog für meine Snape-Geschichte._

_Gleich vorne weg möchte ich darüber informieren, dass meine Geschichte "Krieg und Betrug" natürlich absoluten Vorrang hat. Diese hier wird so ein kleines Schmankerl für zwischendurch sein, aber ich hoffe, es finden sich trotzdem ein paar Leser ein. Schreibt mir, was ihr vond er Idee haltet!_**  
**

* * *

**Prolog**

„Julie, das ist Eddie. Eddie, das ist meine bezaubernde Freundin Julie." Julie lächelte nur schwach, als ihre Freundin Vicky mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ihr neues Opfer neben ihr in den unbequemen Clubsessel drückte.

Julie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie Vicky erlaubt hatte, sie auf diese ‚Fleischbeschau' mitzunehmen. Ihr war nach allem anderen zu Mute, aber nicht danach sich einen Mann für eine Nacht aufschwatzen zu lassen und genau das schien Vicky für nötig zu halten.

„Hi, Julie." lallte der schon eindeutig angetrunkene Eddie und lehnte sich unangenehm nah zu ihr herüber. Eine starke Fahne nach Bier und Schnaps kam ihr entgegen. Angewidert versuchte Julie, dem aufdringlichen Eddie so weit wie möglich fern zu bleiben.

„Ich muss mal schnell für kleine Mädchen." entschuldigte sie sich hastig und griff nach ihrer Handtasche und sprang förmlich vom Stuhl auf.

„Und Du kommst besser mit, Victoria." flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin scharf ins Ohr, die überrascht zusammenzuckte, aber gehorsam durch das Gewühl der Menschen im Club Julie zu den Damen-WCs folgte.

„Sag mal was soll das eigentlich hier?" zischte Julie Vicky an.

„Julie, ich will Dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun. Du brauchst mal wieder ein wenig Ablenkung."

„Ablenkung mit solchen Kerlen wie den da?" Julie zeigte erbost in Richtung des alkoholisierten Eddies, der tumb zu ihnen herüber grinste und winkte. „Du hast mich inzwischen jedem Vollidioten vorgestellt, der in diesem erbärmlichen Club herum läuft!"

„Hey, der Paradisebird, ist ein absoluter Insidertip! Was hast Du außerdem gegen Eddie? Ich find den ganz süß." Vicky winkte enthusiastisch dem blonden Sunnyboy zurück.

„Dann nimm Du ihn bitte, aber verschone mich mit weiteren Männergeschichten heute abend. Danke." Julie kreuzte energisch die Arme vor der Brust und streckte sich, was sie immer tat, wenn sie überzeugend sein wollte. Bedauerlicher Weise war sie nicht sehr groß gewachsen, was vor allem in ihrem Beruf als Polizistin oft einmal dazu führte, dass sie sich harsch und energisch gegen ihre männlichen Kollegen durchsetzen musste. Aber man tat besser daran, Julie nicht zu unterschätzen, das wusste auch ihre Freundin Vicky.

„Ist ja gut, Süße. Ich dachte nur… Du hattest kein Date mehr seit der Sache mit Frank."

Julie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht an Frank und ihre Beziehung mit ihm erinnert werden. Es hatte ihr nicht nur Liebeskummer eingebracht, sondern auch fast ihre Karriere zerstört.

Frank war Zeuge in einem wichtigen Schmiergeld-Prozess gewesen und aufgrund der Brisanz seiner Aussage wenige Tage vor der Gerichtsverhandlung in Schutzhaft gewesen. Julie war für ihn verantwortlich gewesen und hatte sich Hals über Kopf in den charmanten, gut aussehenden Kronzeugen verliebt. Bedauerlicher Weise hatte sich kurz nach dem Prozess auf Grund von Nachforschungen der Staatsanwaltschaft ergeben, dass Frank viel weiter in die Korruption verwickelt gewesen war, als er bei seiner Zeugenaussage zugegeben hatte. Ein eigenes Verfahren wurden gegen ihn eröffnet und Julie wurde klar, dass Frank ihre Beziehung nur hatte dazu benutzen wollen, um seinen Kopf eventuell aus der Schlinge ziehen zu können. Die Polizei-interne Untersuchung hatte zwar ergeben, dass Julie nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte, aber die lang ausstehende Beförderung konnte sie sich in der nächsten Zeit abschminken. Seit dem hatte sich Julie geschworen, erst einmal mit den Männern abzuschließen und auf Mr. Right zu warten, der sanftmütig, liebevoll und ehrlich war. Bedauerlicher Weise hatte Julie eine Neigung zu den vermeintlich bösen Jungs, oder solchen, die zumindest ein gewissen Flair von Abenteuer umwehte, was ihrer Planung einer sicheren Beziehung deutlich im Weg stand. Sie musste sich also wohl auf ein Leben als alte Jungfer einstellen. Julie zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich trinke jetzt noch einen Whiskey an der Bar und dann werde ich nach Hause gehen. Und zwar alleine. Beides." erklärte sie energisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Vicky wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Julie zu widersprechen. Sollte sich Julie einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben, dann tat sie es auch.

„Na gut, Süße. Wir sehen uns dann morgen auf der Arbeit." seufzte Vicky und steuerte wieder auf den Tisch mit Eddie zu.

Erleichtert diesem Wahnsinn entkommen zu sein, ging Julie zielstrebig zur Bar. Die meisten Hocker waren belegt. Von Männern.

Etwas weiter am Rand sah sie noch einen freien Platz.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Lady?" fragte der Barkeeper.

„Einen Dimple, bitte. On the rocks."

„Dimple haben wir nicht. Jacky oder Southern Comfort?"

Julie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte diese Bar soll so toll sein." murmelte sie leise.

„Jacky dann bitte." wählte sie das für sich kleinere Übel.

Sie hörte ein verächtliches Schnauben neben sich und blickte auf einen Mann, der ebenfalls missmutig seinen Whiskey vor sich betrachtete.

„Auch nicht bekommen, was Sie wollten?" fragte sie mehr der Höflichkeit halber, als aus ehrlichem Interesse.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, sondern ihr Sitznachbar blickte sie nur kurz an und zog eine Augenbraue in solch luftigen Höhen, von denen Julie nicht wusste, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Sie musste grinsen. Der Blick des Mannes wurde eisig und er wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu.

„Einen Jacky für die Lady." sagte der Barkeeper in diesem Moment und schob ihr ein Glas hin, in dem skurriler Weise ein kleines Cocktail-Schirmchen thronte.

„Whiskey mit Cocktail-Schirmchen? Der Laden gehört echt verboten." Julie schüttelte den Kopf. Überraschender Weise hörte sie diesmal von ihrem Nachbarn ein zustimmendes Grunzen. Julie betrachtete den ungesprächigen Gesellen genauer.

Der Mann war vielleicht Mitte vierzig, also deutlich älter als Julie, die erst nächstes Jahr ihren dreißigsten Geburtstag feiern würde. Er hatte eine markante Adlernase, die weit aus seinem Gesicht hervorstand und rabenschwarze kinnlange Haare, die ihr leicht strähnig vorkamen. Irgendwie schien alles an diesem Typen schwarz zu sein, außer seiner ausgesprochen blassen Haut. Ihre gute Beobachtungsgabe als Polizistin, die nie aussetzte, hatte ihr bei dem kurzen Blickkontakt vorhin schon gesagt, dass der Mann neben ihr auch fast schwarze Augen hatten, die unmerklich mit seiner Pupille in eins übergingen. Seine Lippen waren zu schmalen Strichen zusammengepresst und sie sah an den Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirn, dass dieser Mensch scheinbar nicht viel lachte oder zu lachen hatte. Obwohl er saß, sah man ihm seine Größe an. Allerdings ließ sich bis auf relativ breite Schultern erkennen, dass er eher hager war und seine großen aber feingliederigen Hände, die das Whiskeyglas umschlossen, zeugten davon, dass er selten körperlicher Arbeit nachging.

Julie blickte auf ihre eigenen Hände, die alles andere als zart und weiblich aussahen. Um sich fit zu halten und den Polizeidienst absolvieren zu können, stählte sie ihre Muskeln und Reaktionen mit regelmäßigem Boxtraining. Blaue Flecken, Muskelkater und Blasen gehörten zu ihrem Leben wie der tägliche Kaffee zum hektischen Frühstück.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem finsteren Mann neben ihr. Irgendetwas an seiner Gestalt irritierte sie, aber sie konnte nicht genau sagen was es war. Vielleicht lag es an diesem seltsamen weiten Mantel, den der Kerl trug und der über den Barhocker fiel. Wie einer, der seine Gothic-Phase in der Jugend nicht überstanden hat, dachte Julie und fing wieder an zu grinsen.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, warum Sie mich anstarren?" durchschnitt eine eisige Stimme den Lärm des Clubs glasklar.

Julie zuckte zusammen, bis sie merkte, dass es der Schwarzhaarige gewesen war, der sie angesprochen hatte. Sie beschloss statt auf die Frage zu antworten, eine Gegenfrage zu stellen.

„Sie hören Gothic?"

„Ich tue was?" kam die irritierte Antwort.

„Nunja. So wie sie angezogen sind, dachte ich, dass das vielleicht auf ihren Musikgeschmack zurückzuführen ist."

„Hören Sie, Lady." Das Wort, das der Barkeeper vorhin benutzt hatte, klang aus seinem Mund wie eine bösartige Beleidigung.

„Erstens geht Sie mein Musikgeschmack nichts an und zweitens sollte man sich nie dazu verleiten lassen, von der Kleidung auf die Person zu schließen. Kleidung ist nichts weiter als eine Maske." näselte der Freak neben Julie hochmütig.

Julie war zutiefst amüsiert. Sie liebte nichts so sehr wie Wortgefechte. Allerdings hörte sie ihn etwas murmeln, dass sich irgendwie nach ‚Muggel' anhörte und aus seinem abfälligen Tonfall vermutete sie, dass es sich um irgend eine Art von Beleidigung handeln musste. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht zurückschrecken.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?" versuchte sie das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen, sofern man überhaupt von einem Gespräch reden konnte, und deutete mit dem Finger auf die erhebliche Anzahl von Cocktailschirmchen, die sich vor seinem Glas türmten. Ein Gespräch mit diesem Mann war eine Herausforderung und sie konnte Herausforderungen einfach nicht widerstehen. Allerdings bekam sie keine Antwort sondern fing einen messerscharfen Blick auf.

„Also sehr schlechter Tag." lächelte sie freundlich und winkte den Barkeeper heran, als sie ihren Whiskey mit einem großen Schluck herunter spülte. Der starke Alkohol brannte wohlig in ihrer Kehle.

„Noch einen Jacky für mich und ebenfalls einen für Mister…" Sie blickte erwartungsvoll auf die dunkle Gestalt.

„Snape." kam es eisig zurück. „Severus Ignatio Snape." Julie hatte den Eindruck, dass eine leise Drohung darin lag, wie er seinen Namen aussprach. Aber sie führte es auf seinen ungewöhnlichen etwas altertümlichen Namen zurück. Wahrscheinlich war er schon etliche Male dafür belächelt worden.

„Dann haben wir ja schon etwas gemeinsam, Mr. Snape." sagte sie lächelnd.

Das eigenwillige Schnauben, das sein Markenzeichen zu sein schien, ging seiner Antwort voraus.

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass wir auch nur irgendetwas gemeinsam haben."

„Oh doch. Den schlechten Geschmack unserer Eltern bei der Namenswahl." grinste Julie und streckte dem mysteriösen Mr. Snape die Hand entgegen, die er allerdings nicht nahm.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Julie Nepomucena Hammond."

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt._

_Im nächsten kapitel erfahren wir, ob Julie es schafft, unseren ungeselligen Professor zum Reden zu bringen._


	2. Ein unerwartetes Date

_Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, noch schnell ein Kapitelchen für 'Julie und der Tränkemeister' zu schreiben. Aber keine Sorge, das neue Kapitel für 'Krieg und Betrug' ist ebenfalls schon in Produktion._

_Ach was hatte ich Spaß aus der Sicht des alten Miesepeters zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch Spaß daran! Endlich darf man einmal ungeniert fies sein, schimpfen und lästern und sogar frauenfeindliche Sprüche machen. Aber irh wisst ja: Harte Schale, weicher Kern._

_Ich danke für die lieben mutmachenden und anfeuernden Reviews: **JuliaSarah, draconius lat, Reditus mortis und Slytherene (P.S. der Doppelname hatte einen Grund, wirste du gleich merken) **_

_Und an alle, die sich gewundert haben, wo ich den Namen Nepomucena herhabe: Meine Urgroßmutter hieß so. Ich hab das kürzlich gelesen und mich in diesen Namen verliebt!_

* * *

**Ein unerwartetes Date**

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Julie Nepomucena Hammond."

Severus Snape starrte völlig sprachlos auf die ausgestreckte Hand der jungen Muggelfrau und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug, war so gut wie noch nie in seinem Leben passiert.

Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass diese Frau eine Muggel gewesen wäre, hätte er seinen versilberten Zauberkessel darauf verwettet, dass sie eine der verhassten Gryffindor sei.

Die Spontaneität dieser penetranten jungen Dame, die nicht älter als Ende zwanzig sein mochte, hatten ihn dermaßen verstört, dass er zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend für einen winzigen Augenblick tatsächlich vergaß, was er so dringend vergessen wollte. Das hatten bisher nicht einmal die inzwischen sieben Whiskey vollbracht, die er einzig zu diesem Zweck in einer Londoner Muggel-Bar hinunterstürzte.

Die Bar war grauenvoll, diese magielosen lärmenden Muggel eine Zumutung und eigentlich war dies einer dieser Orte, um die er normaler Weise einen riesigen Bogen gemacht hätte. Allerdings war es der einzige Ort gewesen, wohin er hatte gehen können, denn niemand würde ihn, Severus Snape, hier suchen. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe.

Die junge Frau, die sich mir ihrer unerwünschten Gesellschaft ihm förmlich aufgedrängt hatte, zog ihre Hand wieder zurück, aber schien nicht im Geringsten brüskiert zu sein, dass er sie nicht ergriffen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn unverwandt an.

Severus presste seine dünnen Lippen noch fester aufeinander und hatte große Lust, dieser Person, die in ihrer nervigen Art schon fast Peeves, dem Poltergeist, gleichzusetzen war, einen Schweigefluch an den Hals zu hexen.

Leider hatte seine Taktik, die in der Zaubererwelt vortrefflich funktionierte, wenn er jemanden zum Schweigen bringen wollte, in diesem Fall völlig versagt. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er mit seiner eisigen Stimme schon alleine bei der Vorstellung seiner Person erreichte, dass die meisten danach nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Fügte er, wie eben geschehen, seinen zweiten Vornamen hinzu, um dem Ganzen noch mehr Gewicht zu verleihen, klang sein Name mehr nach einem Todesurteil für denjenigen, der es gewagt haben sollte, ihn anzusprechen, als nach dem Anfang eines gemütlichen Plauschs. Bedauerlicherweise schien dass diesen Muggel nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt zu haben.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was an meinem Namen schrecklich sein sollte." gab er daher eisig zurück und hoffte, dass das Thema für diese unmögliche Person damit erledigt war.

Doch die junge Frau, namens Julie lachte nur herzlich und völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Sie sind wirklich erfrischend, Severus. Ich mag es, wenn jemand sich nicht mit unnötigem Smalltalk abgibt."

Der Unglauben musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Dieses… Mädchen… wagte es, ihn… erfrischend… zu nennen. Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der in dieser Form mit ihm hätte reden dürfen. Nein, korrigierte er sich, es hatte einen Menschen gegeben. Doch dieser Mensch war tot.

Seine Hand umklammerte das Glas und seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

Der Gedanke daran, ließ unbändige Wut in ihm aufsteigen, und er hob das flüssige Gold an seine Lippen und versuchte mit großen Schlucken das Gefühl in ihm zu betäuben. Es gelang nicht.

„Alter Narr." flüsterte er und ließ das Glas mit einem lauten Knall auf die Theke donnern.

Fast schon bedauerte er es, dass die Frau, die sich ihm als Julie vorgestellt hatte, jetzt nichts zu ihm sagte. Alles war besser, als diese unfassbare Leere in sich zu spüren, sobald die Wut in ihm verrauchte. Severus riskierte einen kurzen Blick zur Seite.

Miss Julie Nepomucena Hammond saß auf dem Barhocker und betrachtete ihn neugierig, noch immer mit einem Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. Sie war nicht das, was er als gerade schön bezeichnet hätte, zumindest nicht in Vergleich zu der betörenden Schönheit der Veelas, die offiziell in der Zaubererwelt als die schönsten Frauen galten, allerdings auch mit zu den gefährlichsten zählten.

Severus Snape konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er sich bisher den Reizen des weiblichen Geschlechts gekonnt verschlossen hatte, bis auf eine Ausnahme. Aber diese Erinnerung war zu schmerzhaft, als dass er sich daran auch nur erinnern wollte. Daher hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre davon überzeugen können, dass die Gesellschaft von Frauen zu vernachlässigen sei und da er sich als passionierten Wissenschaftler sah, gab er seinen Büchern deutlichen Vorrang vor schwatzenden, lästigen und so oft unlogischen Weibsbildern.

Das Exemplar was nun vor ihm saß hatte schon zwei dieser Kriterien erfüllt. Sie schwatzte, war ihm lästig und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er ihr die mangelnde Logik ebenfalls nachgewiesen hatte.

Die junge Frau mit dem blonden kurzen Pferdeschwanz saß extrem aufrecht, was er einem Komplex in Bezug auf ihrer mangelnde Körpergröße zuschrieb, ihr penetranter Blick, den andere etwas wohlwollendere Menschen sicherlich als aufmerksam beschrieben hätten, kam aus Augen, deren Iris eine undefinierbare, schmutzige Farbe zwischen grau, grün und blau hatten. Seine scharfen Augen entdeckten, dass sie eine Narbe oberhalb der linke Augenbraue hatte, die ihrem Gesicht etwas Unsymmetrisches gab. Ihr Körperbau war zwar schlank, aber drahtig und konnte nicht ansatzweise mit der Grazie einer Veela mithalten. Ein dickes großes Pflaster auf ihrem Handrücken rundete das Bild einer durch und durch in seinem Sinn unvollkommenen Frau ab. Das einzige noch halbwegs… annehmbare… waren ihre kleinen vollen Lippen, die sich nun allerdings zu einem breiten Lächeln verformten.

„Fertig?" fragte das Mädchen und grinste ihn belustigt an.

Snape wurde peinlich bewusst, dass er Miss Hammond von oben bis unten ausgiebig taxiert und sie es auch noch bemerkt hatte. Ruckhaft wandte er sich ab und schob dem Barkeeper sein leeres Glas hin.

„Und habe ich Gnade in Ihren Augen gefunden, Severus?"

Wer hatte dieser aufdringlichen Person eigentlich erlaubt, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Hatte hier denn niemand Respekt vor ihm? Eine entsprechende Entgegnung lag bereits auf seiner Zunge, und er wandte sich Miss Hammond wieder zu, um ihre eine eisige Bemerkung entgegenzuschleudern, in der er alles legen wollte, was er von ihr hielt, als ihm auffiel, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ansah und auch das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war. Eine steile Falte hatte sich auf ihre Stirn gelegt und sie starrte auf etwas, das hinter seinem Rücken lag.

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um und sah nach, welchem erfreulichen Umstand er es zu verdanken hatte, dass diese Klette von ihm ließ. Eine große breitschultrige Gestalt schwankte mit einem debilen Grinsen im Gesicht auf die Bar zu. Mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude beobachtete Severus, wie sich die junge Miss Hammond versucht möglichst klein und unauffällig zu machen, aber der blonde Hüne schien sie bereits entdeckt zu haben.

„Julie, meine Hübsche!" lallte er und grabschte nach der Schulter der jungen Frau, die eine angewiderte Grimasse zog. „Hier hast du dich also versteckt."

Severus Snape schnaubte verächtlich sowohl über die Aussage, dass jemand Miss Hammond scheinbar hübsch fand und über die plumpe Anmache dieses geistig eindeutig minderbemittelten Muggels.

„Ich habe mich nicht versteckt, Eddie. Ich will meine Ruhe. Und das gilt auch für Dich!"

Sieh an, das junge Huhn konnte also auch anders. Allerdings hatte Severus von ihrem Wunsch nach Ruhe nicht viel mitbekommen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Schätzchen. Bist wohl so eine, die einen auf prüde macht und dann eine von den ganz Schlimmen ist!" Die Stimme des blonden Muskelpakets mit Fliegenhirn bekam einen aggressiven Unterton. „Gibs doch zu, dass du mich willst."

„Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, Eddie. Lass die Finger von mir! Außerdem habe ich schon ein Date für heute Nacht!"

„Soso… Wo ist er denn? Kann niemanden entdecken."

„Er sitzt direkt neben dir! Nicht wahr, Severus?"

Severus Snape, der dieser Diskussion mit leichter Gehässigkeit gefolgt war, spuckte seinen Whiskey, den er soeben herunterschlucken wollte, in hohem Bogen über die Bar und hustete. Hatte diese Person ihn soeben als ihr Date vorgestellt? Erzürnt wollte er diese Unverschämtheit so deutlich es ging von sich weisen, als der betrunkene Eddie sich zu ihm drehte und laut das Lachen anfing.

„Diese… Fledermaus… ist dein Date?" prustete das Spatzenhirn keuchend und trommelte sich vor Lachen auf seine Gorillabrust.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags entschied sich Severus um. Niemand würde es je wieder wagen, ihn eine Fledermaus zu nennen. Kein Potter, kein Weasley und schon gar kein minderbemittelter… Muggel!

Severus stand von seinem Barhocker auf und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen, hochgezogener Augenbraue und spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck vor den blonden Mann, aber nicht ohne vorher seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig zwischen die Finger zu nehmen. Seine Robe fiel schwer auf den Boden und verdeckte seine Hand und den Stab, den er darin hielt. Seine Ehrfurcht gebietende Pose und seine für Muggel sehr ungewöhnliche Kleidung schienen sein Gegenüber leicht zu verunsichern.

„Ich glaube, Miss Julie möchte Ihnen klar machen, dass sie in der Tat die Gesellschaft jedes… Tieres… Ihnen vorzieht."

„Komm schon, Opi. Ist ja nicht bös gemeint. Aber du bist eindeutig zu alt für die Braut."

Severus hatte dem jungen Mann genau eine Chance gelassen. Und wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte er diese nicht erkannt. Ein grausames Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen und ein winziger Schwenker seines Zauberstabes unter seiner Robe richtete sich auf den ahnungslosen Eddie.

„Legelimens retro" flüsterte er leise.

Es war eine komplizierte Umkehrung des normalen Legelimens-Zaubers, den schon sehr wenige Zauberer beherrschten. Der Zauber erlaubte ihm ausgewählte Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis in das Gehirn anderer einzupflanzen.

Severus lächelte kalt, als er sah wie sich die blauen Augen des Mannes erst verengten und dann vor Entsetzen weiteten, als der Zauberer nach und nach das Grauen in sein Bewusstsein tröpfeln ließ.

Einzelne Bilder rief er rasch hintereinander auf und sandte sie zu seinem Gegenüber, der langsam begann unkontrolliert am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Es war eine Kaskade von grausamen, teilweise widerwärtigen Bildern, die aus seinem Geist strömten. Er hatte so viele davon zu bieten. Blut, Tod, Folter, Schmerzen, Einsamkeit, Gehorsam und Hass. Die Essenz seines Lebens, die im heutigen Tag seinen Höhepunkt gefunden hatte…

Und dann war es vorbei, als er an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden dachte und das Leid ihn übermannte. Sein Zorn verrauchte und der Bilderstrom brach ab.

Er hörte ein Wimmern von Eddie, als er ihn aus dem Albtraum entließ. Der blonde Mann warf einen panischen Blick auf den schwarz gekleideten Zauberer vor ihm und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Severus ließ sich wieder auf den Barhocker sinken und griff erschöpft nach seinem Whiskey. Überrascht hob er den Kopf, als er auf einmal wieder Julies Stimme hörte. Er hatte die Anwesenheit der Muggelfrau völlig vergessen.

„Beeindruckend." sagte die junge Frau und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Severus antwortete nicht und fasste den Entschluss, dass es Zeit für ihn war, so weit wie möglich von Menschen fort zu kommen, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Solche Dinge durften nicht noch einmal passieren. Es brachte ihn in große Gefahr. Sein Leben wäre nicht solche Vorsicht wert gewesen, aber die Informationen, die er in sich trug. Jetzt, wo alle von seinem Verrat wussten.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht, Severus?" holte ihn erneut Julies Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Natürliche Autorität." gab er trocken zurück und begann sich zu erheben.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie beruflich machen, Mr.Snape?"

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch und blickte auf das Geschöpf vor ihm, der scheinbar nie die Fragen ausgingen. Er hasste es, wenn ihm jemand Löcher in den Bauch fragte. Es erinnerte ihn unangenehm an diese schrecklich wissbegierige Schülerin, die er bis vor kurzem unterrichtet hatte, Miss Granger.

„Ich bin Lehrer." antwortete er mehr oder weniger wahrheitsgemäß und murmelte leise in das darauf folgende helle, belustigte Lachen von Julie hinein „Derzeit ohne Anstellung."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Das nächste Kapitel handelt von plötzlich verschwundenen Männern ohne Akte_


	3. Kaffee und Nagellack

_Da ist es mein neues und auch richtig langes Kapitel über Julie und Severus. Es hat mir wieder einen Heidenspaß gemacht, und ich finde meine Julie ist wirklich eine sehr energische und pfiffige Person. Genau das richtige um sie mit einem miesgelaunten Tränkemeister zu konfrontieren, oder etwa nicht?_

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews: **TiniSnape, ReditusMortis **(schön, dass Du meine neue Geschichte auch magst), **draconis lat **(das war Balsam für meine Seele!), **Leela229 **und natürlich meine **JuliaSarah **(eifrig nach Konstanz wink!)_

_Ich habe ein paar Sternchen ind as Kapitel eingefügt bezüglich ein paar Zitaten, Filmbezügen etc. die ich eingefügt habe. Erklärung ist am Ende des Kapitels!_

_Viel Spaß! Und bittebitte reviewt fleißig!_**  
**

* * *

**Kaffee und Nagellack  
**

Detective Constable Julie Hammond saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und nippte an ihrem rabenschwarzen Kaffee. Sie versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ihr Schädel brummte und das lag eindeutig nicht nur daran, dass sie gestern den einen oder anderen Whiskey zu viel getrunken hatte.

Ihr analytischer Verstand beschäftigte sich seitdem sie aufgewacht war wieder mit dem mysteriösen Mister Snape, dessen plötzliches Verschwinden gestern mindestens genauso unerklärlich gewesen war, wie der ganze Mann an sich.

Nur wenige Worte nach seiner seltsamen Rettungsaktion, die sie von dem betrunkenen Eddie befreit hatte, war er abrupt aufgestanden, als wollte er die Bar fluchtartig verlassen. Julie hatte darauf bestanden, ihm noch einen Whiskey auszugeben, aber er hatte sich geweigert, sich dazu wieder zu setzen.

Julie war von seiner großen stehenden Gestalt fasziniert gewesen. Sein ganzes Äußeres wirkte auf sie, als wäre er geradewegs einem Jane-Austen-Roman des 19. Jahrhunderts entsprungen. Unter seinem schwarzen weiten Mantel war ein schwarzer Gehrock eng geknöpft um seinen hageren Oberkörper und die breiten Schultern gelegen. Der hohe Kragen hatte gekonnt das bisschen Weiß verdeckt, das unter dem Kragen hervorgelugt hatte und auf ein weißes Hemd hatte schließen lassen. Die Arroganz tropfte förmlich von den markanten Gesichtszügen des Mannes vor ihr. Julies angetrunkener Verstand hatte sie gedanklich noch einen Gehstock, einen Zylinder und ein schönen stolzen Rappen, der vor der Bar auf seinen Herrn wartete, hinzufügen lassen.

Sie hatte kichern müssen. Julie hatte noch nie eine bessere Kopie des berühmten und stolzen und arroganten Mr. Darcys gesehen, der nun schon in diversen Verfilmungen von Jane Austens Meisterwerk „Stolz und Vorurteil" von bekannten Schauspielern verkörpert worden war.

Julie war sich sicher Severus Snape hätte jedes Casting gewonnen, wäre er nicht schon ein wenig zu alt für diese Rolle gewesen. Der erheiternde Gedanke daran war durch den Geistesblitz, dass sie in diesem Fall wohl seinen entsprechenden Gegenpart als kampfeslustige Miss Elizabeth Bennet darstellte, umso amüsanter geworden.

Mister Severus Snape hatte ihren erneuten Heiterkeitsanfall mit seiner arrogant hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert und war so seinem schriftstellerischen Vorbild noch einmal um ein gutes Stück näher gekommen. Das war für Julie zu viel gewesen und sie hatte Tränen gelacht und sich für einen Moment abgewandt, um ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.

Neben ihr war ein lautes ‚Plop' einer frisch geöffneten Sekt- oder Champagnerflasche ertönt. Als sich Julie aber wieder umgewandt hatte, hatte sie ihre schwarz gekleidete Zufallbekanntschaft nirgends mehr entdecken können, ebenso wenig wie eine geöffnete Sektflasche. Stattdessen hatten sie sämtliche Barbesucher ebenfalls irritiert angestarrt. Julie hatte sich auf ihrem Barhocker aufgestellt und die Menschenmenge nach dem großen Mann mit den Augen abgesucht. Seine große Gestalt konnte schließlich nicht so schwer entdecken zu sein. Sie war nicht fündig geworden. Wie hatte es dieser Mann fertig gebracht, innerhalb von Sekunden völlig aus ihrem geschulten Blick zu entschwinden? Vor allem, ohne seine Rechnung zu begleichen!

Julie war auf der hohen Rechnung seiner zahlreichen Whiskeys sitzen geblieben. Der Barkeeper, der nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte, hatte ihr mit versteinertem Gesicht gesagt, dass sie sich das Geld dann eben von ihm zurückholen würde müssen. Und genau das hatte sie auch vor.

Julie war immer noch sauer. Wie hatte sie sich als Polizistin so über das Ohr hauen lassen können? Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand hatte noch nie so versagt. Allerdings hatte Mr. Snape auch nicht nach einem potentiellen Zechpreller ausgesehen, das konnte sie zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung vorbringen.

Julie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. Zum einen hatte sie den festen Beschluss gefasst, nie wieder mit Vicky auszugehen, vor allem nicht in eine Bar, in der ein lächerliches Glas Whiskey mehr als 5 Pfund kostete, zum anderen hatte sie felsenfest beschlossen ihrer Faszination für mysteriöse Männer mit rauen Manieren nicht mehr nachzugeben. Mister Severus Snape würde auch noch merken, dass man sie so nicht ungestraft behandeln konnte. Sie würde ihr Geld wieder bekommen.

Ihr Lohn als Constable war schließlich nicht dafür gedacht, dass sie fremder Männer Zeche in der Höhe von sage und schreibe 41 Pfund und 30 Pence bezahlte. Julie nahm noch einen energischen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich den Mund an der immer noch kochend heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Gott verdammt!" fluchte sie und knallte die Tasse zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch, dass sie überschwappte und die ausgebreiteten Unterlagen ihres letzten Falls überall mit braunen Kaffeeflecken verzierte. Julie stöhnte. Jetzt konnte sie die Unterlagen wahrscheinlich alle noch mal ausdrucken und ausfüllen.

„Guten Mooorgen, Juulieee!" flötete eine schrille Stimme hinter ihr.

Der Tag konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, als sie sich umdrehte und ihrer Kollegin Tiffany ein krampfhaft abgerungenes Lächeln zuwarf.

Tiffany war das komplette Gegenteil von Julie. Statt sich mit ehrlicher und harter Arbeit die Anerkennung ihrer männlichen Kollegen zu verdienen, ließ sie das Luder raushängen und klimperte mit ihren falschen Wimpern und lächelte ein Zahnpastalächeln mit ihren gebleichten Zähnen, das jede Werbung für Zahnpasta in den Schatten stellte. Julie war sich sicher, dass Tiffanys Beliebtheit bei den Kollegen zu dreißig Prozent auf den natürlichen Beschützerinstinkt der Männer zurückzuführen war und siebzig Prozent auf den extrem kurzen Rock, der gerade eben ihre Pobacken bedeckte. Wie diese… Tussi… es jemals geschafft hatte, den IQ-Test zur Einstellung für die Kriminalpolizei zu bewältigen entzog sich für Julie jeder logischen Erklärung. Eigentlich, überlegte sich Julie gerade, wollte sie es auch gar nicht so genau wissen, wenn sie an den alten Fleischklops dachte, der die Prüfung überwachte und auswertete.

„Morgen, Smith." sagte Julie so uninteressiert wie nur irgend möglich und genoss das empörte Naserümpfen von Tiffany Smith, das ihr hübsches, perfekt geschminktes Gesichtchen für einen Moment entstellte, bevor sich wieder ihr übertrieben freundliches Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen manifestierte. Julie wusste genau, dass Tiffany es hasste, mit ihrem unspektakulären Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden. Sie bevorzugte ihren Vornamen und jede Form von Verniedlichung davon, wie Tiffy, Tiffylein… Selbstverständlich taten es auch Kosenamen wie Schätzchen, Süße, Prinzessin und so weiter. Julie spürte ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder zunehmen, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Zudem schien Tiffany zu irgendeinem Gegenschlag auszuholen, denn ihr Lächeln wurde triumphierend.

„Na, Julie. Harte Nacht gehabt? Ich hab dich gestern im Paradisebird gesehen."

Die Kopfschmerzen pochten nun rasend hinter Julies Stirn. Tiffany Smith war auch in dieser verfluchten Bar gewesen? Julie musste mit Vicky später ein dringendes Wort wechseln, was die Location-Wahl anging.

„Danke, mir geht es gut." log Julie und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als sich Tiffany noch einmal zu Wort meldete.

„Weißt Du, Julie. Ich finde sooo schlecht siehst du nun auch wieder nicht aus, als dass du das nötig hättest." flötete die Brünette und warf Julie einen Blick zu, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Als dass ich was nötig hätte?" fragte Julie viel zu perplex, um auf die augenscheinliche Beleidigung zu reagieren.

„Nunja." Ein liebreizendes Lächeln lag auf Tiffanys Lippen. „Wenn Du mal ein paar Styling-Tipps brauchst. Komm einfach zu mir. Ich helfe dir da gerne weiter. Dann hast Du vielleicht auch Chancen auf einen etwas … besser aussehenden Begleiter als diese Vogelscheuche gestern abend."

Julie starrte entgeistert der davon trippelnden Tiffany hinterher, die für diese Bosheit ihre sämtlichen Gehirnzellen bis an ein Maximum der möglichen Leistung getrieben haben musste.

„Na warte, das zahl ich Dir heim." grummelte sie leise, als sie mit einem Taschentuch versuchte die Formulare auf ihrem Schreibtisch von den Kaffeeseen zu befreien. Bedauerlicherweise verschlimmerte das Wischen die Situation nur noch, statt irgendetwas zu retten.

„Alles klar, Julie?" fragte ein junger Mann und setzte sich an den freien Schreibtisch ihrem gegenüber.

„Das ist eine Frage, Chris, die du mir heute besser nicht stellen solltest." seufzte Julie und grinste ihren Partner Christopher Falley halbherzig an.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass dein Abend mit Vicky gestern nicht so gut verlaufen ist?" neckte sie der blonde Detective Constable mit den blauen Augen, dem die Frauenherzen nur so zuflogen, genauso wie der Herzen der zahlreichen potentiellen Schwiegermütter.

„Das wäre schon die zweite Frage, die du heute am besten auslässt." stöhnte Julie.

Christopher lachte herzhaft sein strahlendstes Lachen, gegen das nur Julie gefeit zu sein schien.

„Eine Kurzzusammenfassung bist du mir schuldig, Partner. Wie soll ich sonst wissen, was ich heute noch alles nicht erwähnen darf?"

Julie verdrehte die Augen. Chris würde sowieso keine Ruhe geben, bevor er es nicht herausgefunden hatte. Also beschloss sie das Ganze tatsächlich abzukürzen.

„Besoffener Macho macht sich in einer schlechten und überteuerten Bar an mich ran. Gerettet werde ich von einem sarkastischen Gothic-Freak, der Lehrer ist und mich auf seiner horrend teuren Rechnung sitzen lässt, weil er sich urplötzlich ohne zu verabschieden verdrückt. Zu allem Überfluss werde ich dabei auch noch von einer gewissen Tiffany Smith gesehen. Langt das?"

Zu ihrem Bedauern zeigte ihr Partner überhaupt kein Mitleid, sondern lachte, bis ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen. Seufzend knüllte sie die sowieso ruinierten Unterlagen zusammen und bewarf den glucksenden Christopher damit, der abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Ist ja schon gut, Julie! Aber ich wäre wirklich zu gerne dabei gewesen." grinste ihr Partner. Julie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber ihre Mundwinkel begannen ebenfalls zu zucken. Chris gute Laune war wirklich ansteckend und sie war noch nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal." sagte Chris und stand auf.

„Was wollen wir?" fragte Julie irritiert zurück.

„Hast du die Mail nicht gelesen? Marcus unten aus dem Dritten hat heute seinen Vierzigsten und gibt eine Runde Kaffee und Kuchen aus."

Julie schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte die Mail tatsächlich nicht gelesen. Deshalb war auch so wenig los in ihrer Abteilung. Ein Gedanke stahl sich in ihren Kopf und sie lächelte. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit.

„Geh schon mal vor, Chris. Ich komm gleich nach. Muss noch kurz was erledigen."

Ihr Partner zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich. Julie schaute sich kurz um. Das Großraumbüro war inzwischen wie ausgestorben. Zufrieden wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Computer zu und rief das Programm für Personalienerkennung auf. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ungeduldig war. Dann erschien auch schon die Suchmaske für die Personenabfrage. Hier waren alle Ausweisdaten und Adressen gespeichert, die von der englischen Bevölkerung bekannt waren.

„Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo du und mein Geld wohnt, Mister Severus Ignatio Snape." verkündete sie leise und tippte den Namen ein, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass er nicht allzu oft in Großbritannien vorkommen konnte. Mit Genugtuung drückte sie auf die Enter-Taste und wartete die Ergebnisse ab.

_Ein Treffer. Suchergebnis anzeigen._

„Ha! Hab ich dich!" rief Julie triumphierend und klickte mit der Maus auf ‚Suchergebnis anzeigen'.

_Name: Severus Ignatio Snape_

_Geburtstag: 09.01.1958_

Severus Snape war 1958 geboren? Julie begann zu rechnen. Inzwischen schrieben sie das Jahr 1997. Severus Snape war erst 39 Jahre alt? Sie hatten ihn für deutlich älter gehalten. Allerdings wenn sie recht überlegte, hatte dies an seinen verhärmten Gesichtszügen gelegen, die ihn irgendwie älter hatten aussehen lassen, seine Haare dagegen waren rabenschwarz und kein graues Haar war darin zu erkennen gewesen.

_Geburtsort: London_

_Vater: Tobias Snape (verstorben)_

_Mutter: Eileen Snape, geb. Prince (verstorben)_

„Was zum Henker…?" Julies las ungläubig was dort noch auf dem Monitor stand.

_Augenfarbe: unbekannt_

_Haarfarbe: unbekannt_

_Größe: unbekannt_

_Wohnort: unbekannt_

_Für weitere Informationen bezüglich dieser Person wenden Sie sich bitte an Detective Inspector Kingsley Shacklebolt +4420-48951386, Zeugenschutzprogramm._

„Zeugenschutzprogramm?" Julie glaubte kein Wort von dem, was sie da las. Sollte es sich tatsächlich um ein Zeugenschutzprogramm handeln, würde nichts davon im Computer stehen, da es sich um vollkommen geheime Daten handeln würde um die neue Identität des Zeugen nicht zu gefährden. Diese Sache um Severus Snape wurde immer undurchsichtiger. Mit fliegenden Fingern notierte sich Julie die Nummer von DI Shacklebolt. Gerade wollte sie zu ihrem Telefonhörer greifen, als sie ein seltsames Gefühl überkam, dass sie immer davor warnte, wenn etwas dabei war aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Zögerlich sah sie sich noch einmal im Büro um, aber entdeckte niemanden.

Die junge Polizistin huschte zu einem anderen Tisch auf dem viele kleine Fläschchen Parfum und Nagellack standen und ein seltsamer rosa Pudel als Bildschirmschoner über den Monitor hechelte. Julie schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Erniedrigung des Berufs als Polizistin, aber ein gehässiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, dass dies eventuell ihre gelungene Rache für den schlechten Start in den Morgen sein könnte.

Julie kramte den Zettel aus der Tasche und tippte die Nummer von DI Shacklebolt in das Telefon ihrer Kollegin Smith. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis jemand an den Apparat ging. Eine tiefe Stimme antwortete.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Hallooo? Spreche ich mit Detective Inspector Shacklebolt?" flötete Julie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme Tiffanys auch nur im Geringsten ähnelte.

„Ja, das tun Sie. Mit wem spreche ich?"

„Detective Constable Tiffany Smith, London. ID 4527812." log Julie und war dankbar, dass Tiffany ihre Marke mit ID in der obersten Schublade ungesichert verwahrte. Julie würde es nicht wundern, wenn dort auch ihre sämtlichen PIN-Nummern inklusive der Kreditkarten verstaut wären.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Detective?" fragte Inspector Shacklebolt und seine Stimme kam Julie sehr angespannt vor.

„Nun… Ich führe gerade Untersuchungen zu einem Fall durch und brauche Informationen betreffend eines Mr. Severus Snape. Das Personalerkennungsprogramm gibt an, dass ich mich an Sie wenden soll." zwitscherte Julie munter in den Hörer und musste sich Mühe geben, bei ihrer bühnenreifen Show nicht zu kichern. Julies Augen verengten sich, als sie DI Shacklebolt scharf einatmen hörte. Der Name von Severus Snape schien ihm etwas zu sagen. Er räusperte sich.

„Severus Snape? In was für einem Fall ermitteln sie da?" fragte der DI lauernd.

„Oh, es geht um eine Form von Diebstahl und Flucht vor der Staatsgewalt." Julie fand ihre Umschreibung für „sitzen-lassen-ohne-zu-zahlen-oder-sich-zu-verabschieden" sehr passend. „Ich bräuchte seine Anschrift."

„Die kann ich Ihnen leider nicht geben Miss Smith, Severus Snape ist Teil eines Zeugenschutzprogramms. Ich werde mich allerdings für Sie um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. Wo kann ich Sie aufsuchen, um mir ihre Unterlagen zu holen?"

Jetzt war es an Julie, entsetzt die Luft anzuhalten. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie musste ein wenig Zeit gewinnen, um zu versuchen, alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Zur Not musste sie Tiffany beichten, was sie getan hatte, und sich eine gute Geschichte ausdenken. Die Polizistin überlegte fieberhaft.

„Sie haben ja meine ID-Nummer. Sie werden mich schon finden. Auf Wiederhören." sagte sie daher schnippisch und hoffte inständig, dass DI Shacklebolt sich Tiffanys ID nicht notiert hatte.

Julie wollte gerade auflegen, als sie den Inspector noch etwas sagen hörte und den Hörer schnell noch einmal ans Ohr hielt.

„Arthur? Wie beende ich dieses Ding hier? Dieses Foloton? Verdammte Muggeltechnik!"

Julie starrte das Telefon völlig verwirrt an. Was war das denn gewesen? Und vor allem, wo hatte sie dieses seltsame Wort Muggel schon einmal gehört?

Nach etwa zehn Minuten kamen die Kollegen aus dem anderen Stockwerk mit bester Laune zurück und Julie war zu ihrem Bedauern immer noch nichts eingefallen, wie sie die Situation des Besuchs von DI Shacklebolt entschärfen könnte, ohne Tiffany unter die Nase zu reiben, was sie getan hatte.

Gerade hatte sie beschlossen in den sauren Apfel zu beißen, als plötzlich die Tür des Großraumbüros aufschwang und drei Männer mit schwarzen, seltsam weiten Mänteln hineinstürmten.

„Sind die Dinger jetzt in Mode?" murmelte Julie leise und fühlte sich unangenehm an Mister Severus Snape erinnert. Zu ihrem Entsetzen stellte sich der größte der Männer, ein gut gebauter Farbiger, der Sekretärin am Eingang als Detective Inspector Shacklebolt vor und fragte nach Tiffany Smith.

Wie paralysiert beobachtete Julie, wie Shacklebolt und seine zwei Begleiter zügig auf Tiffany zuschritten, die noch nichts ahnte von dem, was ihr bevor stand. Wie zum Teufel war Shacklebolt so schnell hierher gekommen? Julie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch nie zuvor in diesem Gebäude gesehen hatte. Weder im Flur noch in der Kantine. Und Shacklebolt war eindeutig ein eindrucksvoller Mann, an den man sich erinnern würde. Das ganze war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich.

Julie beobachtete wie in einem Film, wie Shacklebolt auf die verwirrte Tiffany einsprach, deren Drei-Wetter-Taft-Löckchen empört um ihren Kopf hüpften, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich sah Julie Shacklebolt so etwas wie einen langen, dicken Bleistift aus seinem Umhang ziehen, den er allerdings halb im Ärmel versteckte und vorsichtig auf Tiffany richtete. Er murmelte etwas.

Zuerst passierte gar nichts, dann schaute Tiffany den Inspector mit großen Augen an, der darauf erneut etwas murmelte und Julies Kollegin am Tisch sitzen ließ, die sich auch direkt abwendete und nach einem Fläschchen Nagellack griff.

Als Shacklebolt mit seinen Kollegen zurück ging und Julies Schreibtisch passierte, sagte er zu einem etwas kleineren, rothaarigen Mann:

„Sie hat ihn tatsächlich gesehen, Arthur. Er war gestern abend in London. Und seitdem ist keine Apparierung mehr von ihm verzeichnet worden. Er muss noch in der Stadt sein. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, warum sie auf ihn aufmerksam geworden ist. Er hat sich mit einer kleinen Blondine und einem jungen Mann unterhalten und ist dann verschwunden."

Julie duckte sich bei den Worten ‚kleine Blondine' hinter ihren Monitor. Sie wusste zwar nicht warum, aber Tiffany schien sie nicht verraten zu haben.

„Du hast den Oblivate gesprochen?" fragte der rothaarige Mann namens Arthur.

„Sicher. Es ist alles geregelt. Wenigstens haben wir jetzt einen Hinweis, wo er sich aufhält."

Dann waren sie wieder aus der Tür verschwunden. Julie atmete auf. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl und eilte zu Tiffany Smith, die sich in aller Seelenruhe ein Finishing für ihre künstlichen Nägel gönnte.

„Was hat Shacklebolt von Dir gewollt?" fragte Julie atemlos.

„Wer?" Tiffany schaute sie aus ihren braunen Augen verwirrt an.

„Shacklebolt! Er war doch eben hier!"

„Hier war eben niemand…" antwortete Tiffany langsam, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon Julie sprach. Julie verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt spiel keine Spielchen, Tiffy. Ich will nur wissen, was sie dich über Severus Snape gefragt haben!"

„Severus wer? Was ist das für ein komischer Name?"

Julie starrte perplex auf Tiffany, die sie nun wirklich völlig irrtiert musterte.

„Der Mann mit dem du mich gestern im Paradisebird gesehen hast."

„Ach, du warst gestern auch im Paradisebird? Und sogar in Männerbegleitung? Hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

Julie war sich nicht sicher, ob bei Tiffany nun endgültig eine Sicherung durchgebrannt war. War das eine seltsame Form von Rache, was Tiffany hier betrieb, oder hatte sie allen Ernstes vergessen, worüber sie sich heute morgen so lustig gemacht hatte.

„Dir geht es gut, Tiffany?"

„Ja, sicher. Mir geht es bestens. Danke, Julie." klimperte das Modepüppchen und griff mit weit gespreizten Fingern nach dem Telefon, das soeben klingelte, um sich nicht die frisch lackierten Fingernägel zu ruinieren.

Der Vorfall beschäftigte die junge Polizistin Hammond noch den ganzen restlichen Dienst. Wie in Trance erledigte sie den Papierkram, der sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch angehäuft hatte, und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob sie nicht vielleicht überarbeitet war und sich das alles inklusive dem seltsamen Mister Snape eingebildet hatte.

Julie war dankbar als die Uhrzeit endlich auf 18 Uhr zeigte und ihre Schicht für diesen Tag erledigt war. Sie griff sich aus ihrem Spind ihre Lederjacke, Sporttasche und den Motorradhelm und verabschiedete sich von Chris. Das Gespräch mit Vicky würde sie auf den nächsten Tag verlegen. Für heute hatte sie die Schnauze von sämtlichen Ausflügen, Bars und Diskussionen darüber voll. Sie wollte nur noch ins Studio und sich ein bisschen am Sandsack austoben und danach in eine warme Wanne in ihrer Wohnung gleiten.

Mit Genuss ließ sie den Motor ihrer nagelneuen schwarzen Lightning S1 aufheulen und raste waghalsig vom Parkplatz des New Scotland Yard. Ein paar Autos hupten, als Julie sich in die Kurve legte und sich in den Feierabendverkehr drängelte. Nach wenigen Minuten, war der Rausch der Schnelligkeit verraucht und sie fuhr besonnener, als sie in die etwas ruhigeren Seitenstraßen abbog, die zu ihrem Apartment in Greenwich führten. Plötzlich fing eine Bewegung am Straßenrand ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Seltsame helle Blitze schienen in einer Seitengasse zu zucken.

Vorsichtig drehte Julie ihr Bike und fuhr langsam an die Sackgasse heran. Fünf seltsame Gestalten mit Masken vor dem Gesicht und die Kapuzen ihrer weiten Mäntel tief in die Stirn gezogen umzingelten einen einzelnen Mann. Seltsame Lichtblitze zuckten in ihrem Kreis und Julie befürchtete zuerst, dass es Schüsse sein könnten, aber sie hörte nicht die passenden Geräusche. Plötzlich sackte der Mann in der Mitte zusammen. Julie beschloss einzugreifen. Wer auch immer hier in einer Übermacht handelte gegen einen Einzelnen und auch noch Masken trug, war mit Sicherheit nicht im Recht.

Laut ließ sie ihren Motor im Standgas aufheulen und fuhr mitten in die Sackgasse auf die Gruppe zu. Die stehenden Männer sahen sich irritiert um und Julie griff mit einer Hand nach ihrem Gürtel, um ihre Schusswaffe zu ziehen. Die Männer hatten ihren Schock scheinbar überwunden und rannten vor dem Motorrad davon, tiefer in die Sackgasse hinein und verschwanden in einem Haus, das sicher einen Hintereingang hatte.

Julie fluchte leise. Schnell stellte sie das Motorrad ab, aber ließ den Motor zur Sicherheit laufen. Dann beugte sie sich über die Gestalt, die stöhnend am Boden lag.

„Sir, können sie aufstehen? Sind sie verwundet? Ich bin Polizistin." sagte sie in beruhigendem Tonfall und zog sich Helm vom Kopf. In diesem Moment setzte sich auch das Opfer auf und Julie wich überrascht zurück.

„Sie?" riefen beide gleichzeitig aus. Und sowohl Severus Snape als auch Julie Hammond klangen erzürnt.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt  
_

_ Wer Stolz und Vorurteil von Jane Austen noch nicht kennt, dem lege ich sowohl Buch als auch Film dringend ans Herz (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Die schönste Liebesgeschichte der Welt!), sowohl die neue Verfilmung mit Keira Knightley, als auch die alte Serie von BBC mit Colin Firth (schmacht, sabber, hechel!) als der unvergesslichste Mister Darcy, den ich je gesehen habe!_

_ Die Geschichte spielt im Jahr 1997, da Harry Potter 1991 nach Hogwarts gekommen ist (laut J.K. Rowling), da diese Geschichte direkt nach HBP spielt, ist das somit im Jahre 1997. Das Jahr von Snapes Geburtstag geht übrigens auch auf eine Aussage von J.K. zurück, die in zu Band 3 glaube ich gesagt hat, dass Severus da ca 36 Jahre alt ist._

_Nächstes Kapitel: Snape sitzt auf einem Muggel-Polizeirevier fest. Ohoh!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ich weiß, es ist eine herbe Enttäuschung:

kein neues Kapitel, sondern eine Autoren-Notiz. Ich habe soviele Nachrichten bekommen, wann es denn mit der und der Geschichte weiter geht, dass ich dachte, ich sage Euch mal Bescheid, wie die Planung ist.

Zuerst die schlechte Nachricht. Ich arbeite im Moment furchtbar viel und habe maximal 2-3 Stunden Feierabend, bevor ich schon wieder ins Bett muss, in dieser Zeit muss ich noch kochen, essen, Haushalt machen und meinen Mann ein bißchen knuddeln. Am Wochenende sieht es im Moment nicht viel besser aus. Das wird so weiter gehen bis Ende Februar.

Aber vielleicht erfreuen Euch ja die folgenden Neuigkeiten:

Ich werde alle meine Geschichten beenden! Es muss keiner Panik bekommen.

Hier die Reihenfolge in der ich meine Geschichten beenden werde:

Seelenschwur: Gimli/Legolas-slash (Jaja, steinigt mich, aber die Geschichte macht mir sehr viel Spaß), noch ca. 5 Kapitel, davon 2 hintere schon geschrieben, geht also schneller

Totentanz: Es existieren bereits spätere Kapitel und ein Storyplot für alle weiteren Kapitel (insgesamt ca. 10 Kapitel noch)

Zwergenfreundschaft: Legolas/OC und mein Lieblingszwerg (ca. 10 Kapitel auch)

Julie und der Tränkemeister: Snape/OC, nicht HBP oder DH kompatibel, aber schön bissig-romantisch (ca. 10 Kapitel)

Die 9 Leben der Hermine und Excalibur- Der Zauberer und der Assassine immer mal wieder zwischendrin, aber die beiden stehen im Moment hinten an, weil am wenigsten entwickelt.

Gebt meiner Story Seelenschwur mal ne Chance, das Pairing ist ungewöhnlich, aber es passt.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Eure völlig übermüdete und überarbeitete Abraxania, die ihr mit jedem Review glücklich macht. Oder ner PM, auf die ich antworten kann ;)

Urlaub!?


End file.
